Kirihara Akaya: Changed Future
by Lazydevilofdeath
Summary: Kirihara Akaya and her best friend, Diana Glass, are going to prove to the world, that they too can play excellent tennis. Not just the boys. Follow them as they go through live and change the tennis world. They will create a new tennis era. Fem!Akaya. The childhood, friendship and relationships of Akaya will be described first, to understand the friendship between the oc and Akaya
1. 1: Prolog

**My seriously edited and changed Prolog.**

 **The beginning is like it was before... But well... the story flow...changed.**

 **Kirihara Akaya is still a girl in this story. It's AU or something like that. I think.**

 **Disclaimer: Prince of tennis belongs to Takeshi Konomi**

 _"german"_

* * *

 **Prolog**

Kirihara Akaya, five years old and a tomboy. She isn't afraid of anything.

One time she was even alone at home for a day!

No family at home to help her.

Her sister being at school, her parents at work and the babysitter skiving off her work, to attend a date with a hot guy.

But right now she seems to feel... terrified. Afterall she is going to meet children her own age, which is a first. She always was at home, with a babysitter. But now it was time for her to leave the nest, so to speak.

And worse, she is going to meet children, who don't speak her native language.

Her family is currently living in germany, because of her parent's work. They are employees' for the same company there.

* * *

Currently, she is standing behind the person in charge of her new preschool play group.

The preschool teacher steps aside, to let the other children see the new girl.

 _"Listen up! We have a new member in our group. She comes from Japan, which is why she can't speak german very well yet. Her name is Akaya Kirihara. Please be nice to her."_

The teacher introduced with a loud voice.

Akaya is feeling more anxious, than she ever feeled before. Everyone is looking at her!

 _"Hello."_ Akaya greeted with an easy greeting.

She didn't like it at all. It sounded timid. She doesn't do timid.

* * *

It's true, that she just moved to germany, but her sister helped her learn german even before they moved.

Why?

Her sister probably knew, we would someday end up here.

How? Akaya certainly doesn't know.

And really, she doesn't want to know.

Akira, Akaya's sister, can be scary sometimes. And her source of information is good, but Akaya is sometimes afraid, that it... shouldn't be there.

Because she is sure, paying someone with more money, than she has ever seen in her short five year long live, while chuckling sadistically isn't something good.

Yep.

Akira, her eleven year old sister, can be terrifying...

What Akira is doing isn't very legal either.

Oh well.

The Kirihara family is filled with dark secrets. A bribing eleven year old is harmless in that family.

* * *

 _"H.. Hey."_

A blond, blue eyed girl is speaking to her. She is blushing lightly and she is playing with her hair, while she looks away nervously.

 _"Hello!"_ Akaya said this with as much excitement as she can. She won't show her own nervousity! Though she still looks a little jittery.

'Don't ever show your weaknesses.' Her sister said this to her every time they play tennis together.

Akaya is going to apply this in real live. Because every advice, that concerns tennis is a life lesson.

 _"Do you want to... I mean, would you mind if you could play with me?"_

Akaya's eyes opened wide in surprise.

 _"Eh? Really?... I mean sure! Let's play tennis."_

* * *

She didn't think someone would want to play with her.

She is the new girl, who speaks slow and strange. Not to forget, that she stutters sometimes.

And the other girls already formed groups under themselves. So shouldn't this girl go to her circle of friends and ask them to play with her?

But she isn't going to let this chance pass.

'If you see a chance, then use it.' Her sister's voice echoes in her head.

Yeah, she is going to use this chance to make her first friend.

She can do it!

* * *

The blond looked very happy, after Akaya agreed to play with her.

 _"My name is Diana Glass. Nice to meet you Akaya! So you like tennis too?"_

 _"Of course! It's the sport of the knights after all!"_

Akira told Akaya, that a tennis player is like a knight. Because tennis is a knights game.

So she has to find her princess and act like a true knight. Maybe Diana can be her princess?

* * *

Diana can't be Akaya's princess after all.

Because Diana is a knight herself.

She is talented. An equal to Akaya.

They played the time away.

It was a lot of fun for them. They only ever played against their sisters.

They like to talk to each other too.

This is the start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

When people started to fetch their children to go home, Akaya and Diana were the last to be taken.

They spent the time with talking.

They talked about tennis players and tennis games. Then they talked about themself.

Diana's father is a tennis trainer, her mother is a housewife. Her sister is a promising tennis player. She moved to germany from London, just a week ago.

Akaya's parents are working in a company, they are rarely home and she is often cared for, by babysitters or her sister. Akira is going to join a tennis club too.

Akaya and Diana learned how to play tennis, since they could hold a racket. Their sister taught them.

And they found out, that their sisters are the same age and attend the same secondary school.

In germany, the school system is decided by their state. They are in a state, where primary school only take up 4 years.

Akira finally came. After all the children, but them were gone.

"Akaya-chan! It's time to go home!" Akira said this in japanese with a scary smirk on her face.

That smile practically says if Akaya doesn't come immediately, then she will make her suffer. There is a purple, nearly black aura around her.

"Onee-chan. You look vexed. Did something happen?" Akaya, who is used to her sisters scary attitude, still feels dread when her sister is upset and giving off such a... dark aura.

Compared to Akaya, Diana is frightened of the scary aura, surrounding her new friends older sister.

She ignored that she couldn't understant, what they are saying. She was much more focused with being afraid, of Akira.

"Oh no! Don't worry about it too much. I am just annoyed, that your babysitter couldn't pick you up. I wanted to talk with my new friend more. I will have to _**talk**_ with Vanessa."

Akira doesn't have many friends. She only has aquaintances.

So, she was elated, when she made one today. And a female at that.

What a surprise.

All the females are usually so annoying. Always talking about boys and other stupid things.

"Onee-chan, please don't go too hard on Vanessa-neesan. She is one of the more likeable babysitters... Anyway I want to introduce you to my new friend, her name is Diana."

Akaya sounded proud, while saying this.

Well can you blame her?

She made a friend on her first try.

Ignoring the fact, that it was actually Diana, who approached her. So she is the one, who should get all the credit.

Diana still couldn't understand them. But she guessed, that she was being introduced to the scary girl.

Then a blond and blue eyed eleven year old came.

 _"Diana, it's time to go home."_ Minerva, Diana's older sister said. She came to pick up her little sister, obviously.

 _"Minerva? You have a sister? Who is going to this institute as well? And is the new friend of my sister, too? What a coincidence."_ Akira said.

She was surprised, that her friend and classmate is the sister of the new friend of her sister.

Maybe, fate is trying to tell her something?

 _"Akira? So you have a sister... Well, will you look at that? You made a friend after all, Diana. I thought, you were too afraid to talk with the other children?"_

Minerva teased her sister with a gentle smile.

 _"I... managed my fear."_ Diana said, while looking away. Anywhere, but to the other girls.

Did Minerva have to tell the whole world, that she was a coward?

She didn't really approach the other children. She approached the new girl, who had no friends yet.

But she really likes Akaya. It's fun to play with her.

 _"Anyway, we have to go home."_ Minerva said.

* * *

After saying good bye, the girls all went home with a promise to meet at the local street tennis courts on the next day, to play tennis.

When the Kirihara siblings came home, Akaya wanted to continue her german lessons with her sister.

She wants to talk with Diana fluently and without any trouble.

Then she was forced to go through japanese childrens book. Akira is teaching her the japanese writing and new words. She is only five after all.

Can't have her forget her native tongue.

And they will have to move back to Japan someday. Akira is preparing her sister for this.

* * *

After several weeks Akaya could understand and talk fluently.

She talked with other children and became friends with some.

But...

Akaya and Diana are inseparable. When there is Akaya, then there is Diana. And when there is Diana, then there is Akaya. They became best friends.

Funny how Akira and Minerva are behaving like this as well.

Minerva doesn't have many female friends. She didn't expect a female best friend either, but she got one. Which makes her incredibly happy.

The friendship between the kindergarten and the school girls' will change their lifes.

Diana will have a huge influence on Akaya's future tennis style. Just like Akaya will have a huge influence on Diana's future tennis style.

Together they will create a new era of tennis.

* * *

 **A/N: Ages:**

 **Minerva Glass 11 (from Detective Conan: made by Gosho Aoyama)**

 **Diana Glass 5 (OC)**

 **Kirihara Akaya 5**

 **Kirihara Akira (OC) 11**

 **There will be Characters of other anime and mangas**

Review please.


	2. 2: Elementary School

**Disclaimer:** **Prince of Tennis doesn't belong to me.**

 **Don't read the Omake, if you read my Chapter Rivalry. It's basically just the same as that chapter.**

 _"german"_

"japanese"

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Elementary School**

Diana and Akaya are going to school. In an new environment, with new people. For the first time.

In the beginning, they stuck to each other. When they started to make friends they still stuck to each other.

And if one of them has a new friend, then the other has a new friend. Because they even share friends.

Akaya befriended the boys, which is easy for her. She is a tomboy, after all. It happened through soccer.

She is a tomboy. What do you expect?

Diana befriended the girls. Compared to Akaya she is more feminin. And cute.

Akaya is cute too, but in a boyish kind of way.

Thus, they are friends with everyone in their class.

It helps, that there are many bonding and get-to-know-each-other activities, in which everyone has to attend.

First grade was easy and fun.

* * *

Everyone from first to fourth grade are going on a class trip. Or school trip.

To the same place.

Akaya and Diana are second graders. They have their backs to each other and aren't speaking, on the bus, which drives them to the place, where they are staying.

When they finally arrived, they decided on different rooms.

Akaya and Diana are best friends, sure. But even the best of the best friends fight with each other.

They had an arguement over who is going to win the tournament, their sisters are attending. Naturally, they are cheering for their sisters.

But who is going to win?

It became an arguement over which sister is better.

Being children, they took their fight too seriously and aren't talking to each other now.

When it was night, Diana couldn't continue the fight. She misses her friend and she feels guilty, believing the conflict is her fault.

(Akaya thinks so too, but she is too stubborn to apologize.)

Diana hestitates more and isn't sure how to approach the situation. But she wants this situation fixed, even if she has to get in trouble.

So, although she is normally an obedient child, she sneaked in the room Akaya is staying in.

The other girls didn't say anything. This doesn't concern them.

And they understand. How nice those classmates are.

Diana slipped into Akaya's bed and whispered, _"I am sorry."_

Akaya, who had her back to Diana, turns to her and reluctantly said, _"Me, too."_

That day, they swore that nothing is going to go between them again.

No other friend, no sister or even tennis.

Akaya couldn't apologize first, but she will definitely honor their promise.

She is stubborn like that.

Promises are supposed to be kept, after all.

And those two are going to keep theirs.

* * *

Akaya and Diana dominated their tennis club, when they joined.

Diana has a tennis trainer as a father and after a little begging (with powerful, baby blue, innocent, puppydog eyes) he agreed to train her and Akaya.

Yeah, the two 5 year olds outclass their peers (and some older people) in the sports department. (Especially in tennis.)

But they never could beat their sisters.

No, their sisters are amazing in tennis and they could only dream of becoming as good as them (at the moment).

Their older sisters aren't a part of the tennis club, Akaya and Diana are attending.

Which is why, the older sisters aren't the ones, who dominate the club. But they dominate their school tennis club.

The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, after all.

* * *

When Akaya met Juno and Hermes, Diana's and Minerva's parents, she was jealous.

Her own parents are rarely at home and they rarely show, that they care about their children.

They try to make it up, through an high sum of pocket money.

Akira has to get the money, she uses from somewhere after all.

* * *

Akira kinds of hopes, that her sister and Diana would someday be apart of a romantic relationship. Maybe in the future they could have a same-sex marriage in England, after getting a citizenship there of course.

Then she and Minerva could be real sisters.

* * *

Diana looks at Akaya's enlish test exasperated.

 _"How did you manage the worst mark in our class, although this was just an easy 15 minutes test?"_

 _"Shut up! You are partly english, so your option doesn't concern me!"_

Akaya is childishly pouting and her arms are crossed in front of her chest.

Her face is as red as a tomato and she refuses to look at Diana.

So what if she is bad at english?

She doesn't need english, anyway.

 _"Wow, I didn't think someone could be so stupid."_ One of Akaya's male friends said, after looking at her test.

"Urusai!" Akaya sometimes slips in her native tongue. She is better at japanese, than german sometimes.

Well, her sadistic sister is kind of a good teacher.

The boy didn't listen and sucked the other children in their... childish dispute.

The girls think, that the teasing of the boys are vile and annoying, so they sided with Akaya.

The boys are having a field day, with teasing the usually brash and sometimes rude girl. It's not everyday, you see the tomboy flustered after all.

This was the beginning of a three weeks long prank war.

Only three weeks long, because when the teachers found out about it, they punished the children with writing long sentences. And repeating them.

For example: I will never throw water balloons at people again, because it is a rude thing to do and if I ever do that again I should apologize immediately, because it is the right thing to do.

Again and Again.

* * *

Akira decided sometime in Akaya's second grade, that her family should move to the house next to the Glass home.

Their parents didn't care if they moved. They aren't home often, anyway.

Akira is very convincing, too.

Thus, the best friends always walk home together.

Akaya is still sulking about the punishmet, that she got from Akira.

* * *

 **-FLASHBACK-**

"It... It seems like learning another language is hard for me." Akaya started at dinner.

"I reckon you want to say, that you are so bad at english, that you got the worst mark in your class in your english test?"

Akira said this, with an sadistic smirk on her face.

"How... How did you...?"

Stupid, Akaya thought to herself, she knows everything!

"Don't worry. I will help you. Minerva is going to help too." Her expression was sinister and just plain evil.

"Gulp" Akaya dreads it. She is wary of her sister.

Poor Akaya.

And Akaya suffered.

When she trains, she has to answer questions.

When her answer is wrong, her training got harsher.

Diana suffers with her, like the good friend she is.

It motivates Akaya to do better, because she thinks it is cruel of her, to take Diana down with her.

But she can't help to feel grateful, that Diana is sharing her pain.

 **-FLASHBACK END-**

* * *

The punishment has been going on for two months already. You would think, that Akira would lessen the training a little.

But no, her sadistic training is still going strong. It's so bad, that Akaya and Diana always collapse on their beds', when they finish training.

Thank god, Minerva makes sure Akira doesn't harm the younger girls permanently.

The worst is, that they won't get to play tennis, outside of club activities.

* * *

 _ **Omake: Rivals**_

Diana and Akaya are playing doubles against their sisters. And they are losing. Badly.

 _"Six game to love."_ Hermes Glass, Diana's and Minerva's father shouted. _"It seems you two lose again."_ then he laughed.

Ah, to be young.

Akaya childishly pouted and shouted, _"I want a rematch!"_.

The sisters are playing doubles tennis. The younger girls always lose, although they work together like a well oiled engine.

But their sister make teamwork to an artform. They are working together flawlessly and they always seem to know, what the other is thinking.

Not to mention they are 6 years older than Diana and Akaya. It was clear from the beginning, that the younger siblings would lose.

The worst is, that they are just warming up, before they (Minerva and Akira) begin to play against each other and train seriously.

 _"Maybe later Akaya."_ Minerva began apologetically, with a smile directed at the girls.

 _"We have to train for an upcoming tournament. I am sorry."_ , continued Akira, bored. She doesn't sound sincer. At all.

No surprise. She wants to play a serious game with Minerva and is getting pretty impatient.

Diana was sad, that she couldn't play more with the older girls'. But she understood.

Akaya was disappointed, that she couldn't play more.

 _"Alright, girls. Akaya, Diana. You two need to improve your stamina. Run until you can't run anymore. Don't overdo it."_ Hermes Glass ordered.

He is training the girls, because Minerva and Akira are going to represent their club in a tournament. Not wanting to be left out and seeing a chance to improve their tennis they whined and begged Hermes to train them too.

Big large tears were falling and they were whimpering.

Hermes Glass had no choice but to accept them as his student.

As a trainer, he can't go easy on them. But as a father, he's afraid to push them too much. He's a trainer, who always expect the best from his students. Even if they have a relation to him. (Minerva and Diana.)

* * *

They admire their sisters.

Especially now.

Akira and Minerva are playing against each other.

In a best of five sets For two hours already.

They are sweating, panting and they both seem ready to collapse.

Special moves and strategy were tools to win in their game. Their precise shots... the strength behind them. They are amazing.

They are friends. Best friends. But most importantly: they are rivals too.

Pushing each other to become better.

Not wanting to be left in the dust by the other.

* * *

 **-FLASHBACK-**

 _"You know, you and Akira are pretty amazing",_ Diana said to her sister

 _"Why?"_ Minerva asked with a proud smile. Her sister thinks she is amazing! Yes! She will definitely win the BEST SISTER AWARD this year.

 _"Because you both are so strong. Akaya and I, we can only dream to be as good as you two. It's impossible. You two... aren't human. You are angels! Angels of tennis."_ Diana said this with stars and admiration in her eyes, while she looked at Minerva

 _"Angels, eh?... I believe you and Akaya could become like us."_ And Minerva truly believes this. Akaya and Diana are talented... Very talented.

 _"Really? But you are so amazing. I won't lie. I always hestitate. My hestitation costs me more than one game against Akaya... And Akaya can be pretty overconfident sometimes. Afterall it's important to never underestimate an enemy. You always say that."_ Advice from Minerva is always greatly appreciated. She just hopes Akaya will someday see her error.

 _"Oh, don't worry. You are still inexpierenced. You and Akaya will improve. I even believe you two could someday be better than us."_ Minerva can't stop waiting for the day, when her younger sister is finally going to beat her in tennis. After all it is the older sisters job to believe in the younger sister and to encourage her to beat the older sister. The younger generation always beat the older generation after all.

 _"You really think so?"_ Diana sounds hopeful. To be able to beat her stronger, older sister is like an impossible dream coming true.

 _"But you have to have something with Akaya first, before you can ever dream to beat us."_

 _"We are already the best of friends."_ If it is friendship, then they should have been able to beat their sisters long ago.

 _"Not that."_ Minerva said with a gentle smile at her sister.

 _"What do we need then?"_ Diana is really curious... What does they need to become stronger?

 _"I am sure you will find it. You just have to watch a match between Akira and me, closely"_

 _"But I always watch you closely. I don't see anything, besides two good friends playing tennis together."_ protested Diana... She really wants to know.

 _"Then you have to watch more closely."_ Minerva said this with a wink and a beaming smile.

 _"But if I can't see it? Afterall I haven't noticed it since I have watched you play your first game against Akira. Can't you just tell me?"_ Honestly, she is becoming frustrated now.

 _"Nope. You have to notice it yourself. I believe you can do it. You are my sister afterall. To be honest, I doubt Akira even knows what makes us so good at tennis. She and Akaya are too alike. They are so oblivious sometimes, it's painful to watch their idiocy."_ And isn't this surprising? Minerva thought only Akaya is the oblivious one among them.

 _"Minerva!"_ Diana is shocked, that Minerva would say something like that about their best friends.

 _"Relax. I know what I am allowed to say and what I am forbidden to say. Just like Akira is with me. I was just joking and Akira always knows, when I am joking. So I am not hurting her feelings."_ And isn't that true? How many times have Akaya and Diana insulted each other jokingly since they have known each other!

 _"Jeez, I still say you should just tell me."_ Really. It would be so much easier.

 **-End FLASHBACK-**

 _"Akaya. Lets become like our sisters"_ Diana said, admiring their sisters game with stars in her eyes.

 _"Yes. Let's be friends, who play tennis everyday"_ Akaya agreed. Completely oblivious, about Diana's true intention.

 _"Let's train together and motivate each other."_ Diana continued, not hearing what Akaya said just now.

 _"Sure. It will be fun."_ Akaya agreed childishly, while nodding enthusiastically.

 _"Let's be rivals."_ Diana doesn't notice, that she and Akaya aren't really talking about the same subject.

(Diana talks about how rivalry will make them strong tennis players, like their sisters. Akaya talks about fun tennis games.)

 _"What's that?"_ Akaya asked confused. Sure, she is now nearly fluent in german, but she still doesn't know some words.

But Diana ignored her question. Determined to build a relationship like their sisters between them, she didn't realize that Akaya has no idea, why Diana is behaving so strangely.

Akaya could swear fire is burning in her friends eyes.

Scratching her head confused, she wonders if Diana is even listening to her.

Oh well, she thought, I am sure it's nothing important.

Shrugging, Akaya just stopped thinking about her friends strange behavior and continued to watch the game.

It would be amazing if she could be like her sister someday.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Please review.**


	3. 3: Death

**Disclaimer: Prince of tennis doesn't belong to me.**

 _"german"_

"japanese"

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Death**

There is going to be a big english test on monday.

Akaya dreads it, even if Minerva and Diana have been tutoring her since that catastrophical english test. And as a result, Akaya is doing better in english now.

But, well...

She doesn't want a repeat of... Something that she doesn't want to think about.

And what luck! Minerva is sick.

Akaya just has to get herself contaminated by Minerva's sickness, to get out of writing the test.

What a genius she is!

So, Akaya snuck herself in Minerva's room and took the half-finished bowl of porridge on Minerva's nightstand.

What Akaya didn't know, was that her sister made that porridge. Her sister volunteered to help Mrs. Glass to take care of Minerva.

Juno Glass is pregnant, after all. She shouldn't do strenuous activities.

Akira is smart, a good actor (as proven, when she regularly hides her sadistic side in front of adults) and a caring big sister (even if she doesn't show it). She is much more than that, but she definitely isn't a good cook.

Their dinner always consists of take out and already made food, from the convenience store, that only need reheating or boiling water.

It's unhealthy, which is why Akaya needed to learn how to cook. (At least her food is edible.)

Before she learned, she was sometimes forced to eat Akira's cooking.

It's the reason, why she missed school so much. The teachers thought she had a weak immune system. So getting sick with Minerva's cold is no big deal to Akaya. Not only will the teachers think, that she only has a relapse to her sick days, she will only have to deal with a minor cold.

(Or, that's what she first thought.)

So after she sneaked out of Minerva's room, in the hallway, to Diana's room and to Diana's bed, she took a spoon of the stolen porridge...

And promptly regreted it.

* * *

Diana searched for Akaya, but she is nowhere to be found.

She was getting worried. They wanted to play tennis at the local street tennis courts, after lunch. Akaya excused herself for a short while, to go to the bathroom. But she has been gone for over 30 minutes already.

After going to the local street tennis courts, to the Kirihara home and to the other places, Akaya likes to frequent, she finally decides to go home. She was mad, that Akaya would leave her and not come back. How cruel! Stupid Akaya!

Grumbling and being a little depressed, that Akaya didn't stay with her to play, she goes to her room to find...

her friend in a stupor.

She was holding a bowl and just looking horrified. And is she trembling too?

"Akaya! I was worried! I searched everywhere for you! Why didn't you come down to play, like you promised? And what is in that bowl? Why aren't you answering me? Akaya?"

Going near her friend, Diana took the bowl out of Akaya's hands. Akaya looks ready to faint. She looks so pale!

"Akaya, are you alright?"

"...Akira-neechan... poison... food..."

Diana finally conected the dots. Or in her head, she did. Akaya ate Akira's delicious food! It is so delicious, it makes people speechless! People who taste Akira's delicious food, will feel like they are in heaven! (Akaya thinks so literally.)

"You villain! You ate Akira's food, without sharing with me? How cruel! You know, how much I love her cooking!"

Ah... And Akaya thinks, that Diana's taste buds are messed up. Who in their right mind would think Akira's cooking is yummy? The last time people ate Akira's food... Those poor souls! They needed to go to the hospital, immediately! It is said, that one of them nearly died!

"Well, like any good best friend you should share. So, bon appetite! Or whatever people normally say. Yum!" Diana took a spoon from the porridge. Akira is truly an amazing cook! Well, in Diana's mind, she definitely is.

Akaya didn't realize, that her best friend is eating from Minerva's bowl. She just suddenly collapsed on her friends bed and held her stomach.

"My poor stomach." Akaya groaned, while Diana is happily eating the porridge.

* * *

As expected, Diana and Akaya became sick on the next day. Now, not only Minerva is sick, those two are too. Akira is furious, because she refuses to let Mrs. Juno Glass do anything too tiring, she has to do everything herself.

Oh, she is going to punish Akaya. She found her and Diana with Minerva's porridge. She knows, who is truly at fault here, because she saw how Diana searched for Akaya everywhere. Thus, she had no time to go to Minerva's room and steal the porridge. Especially, because Juno later came in Minerva's room, to watch over her oldest daughter.

Now no one of them are able to go and watch Ares Ashleys match. Ares Ashley is Hermes Glass student and Minerva's crush. The Glass family and the Kirihara siblings all planed to go to the match, to cheer for Ares. They wanted to go by car...

But because the three girls are all sick and Juno is pregnant, therefore she can't properly care for them, Akira has to take care of them, which leads to letting Hermes Glass go to his student's match alone!

She was looking forward to this match too. All of them were. Minerva was so disappointed, that she couldn't come. Now she is more upset, that nobody of the other girls could go and video tape the match, to watch later.

Akira doesn't like it, when Mine-chan is upset. (Mine-chan is the nickname Akira gave Minerva.)

And if Akira doesn't like anything, it will make her upset. And if she is upset, she takes her negative emotions on other people out. Like getting them in trouble. Or mentally scaring them. Or... Alright. I guess, everyone understood it.

Akaya is her main target. She is even the reason for Akira's bad mood now. Poor girl.

"But nee-san! I am not hungry! Please, I don't want to eat that!"

"Too bad, Aya-chan. You are going to eat it. No matter, what you say."

Akaya is forced to eat Akira's terrible cooking. She looks red and sweaty. Well, she has a high fever. No surprise.

"How lucky! I want some too!" Diana cried. She lies next to Akaya. Yes, they are sharing a bed. It's easier to take care of both of them, this way.

"No, please! Have mercy!" Akaya begged. She can't eat... eat... that thing! Because it's definitely not food!

"Well, too bad." And with this Akira shoved the food in Akaya's mouth.

Like it was said before, poor girl.

* * *

Hermes always admired, how amazing the females in his life were.

He contemplates about them often too.

Akira: The sometimes strange, sadistic, but kind girl, who doesn't openly show her true feelings. The best friend of his oldest daughter and one of his students.

Akaya: The childish, oblivious, innocent girl, who can't lie to save her life. Who is ambitous, protective of Diana, sometimes too brash and harsh. Another one of his students.

Minerva: The gentle, cheerful and wise girl, who always looks after the family. A good older sister and a responsible older daughter. And who worries too much, sometimes. His first child.

Diana: The caring, forgiving and supporting girl, who stops others from doing stupid things. (Mainly Akaya.) And who can't handle separation well. His youngest daughter. His baby girl.

His beloved wife, Juno: The love of his life, who was always supporting and brave. The woman, who he would die for. Who he wanted to grow old with. Who gave him his little miracle children and will give him one more.

A boy or a girl. He will be proud of his next child, regardless.

When he thought of the other people in his life...

He first thought of his student, Ares Ashley. Who will make him proud. His best male student.

Hermes would be happy if his oldest daughter and his favourite male student would ever get together. He would be rest assured of Minerva's future, should she marry Ares.

Ares would take propar care of her.

Ares would take care of the rest of the Glass family as well.

Diana, Juno and his unborn child would be taken care of.

He even would take care of his other students, who are like surrogate daughters to him.

Ares would do it, even if Minerva doesn't marry him. Or became his girlfriend. Or his lover, or other things.

With these thoughts in mind, Hermes Glass feels confident about the safety of the people he cares for.

He is about to die, after all.

Before he takes his last breath he thinks about his family and about all of his students.

In the end he died, with no regrets, besides being unable to see his unborn child, at least once, and to be unable to grow old with his beloved wife.

* * *

Hermes Glass died in a car crash, on the way to his students match.

The proud father of two daughters and the soon to be father of another child.

The reliable husband and unbeatable coach.

His funeral was a dark affair. Filled with condolences of sincer and not sincer people.

* * *

A week has passed since Hermes Glass funeral.

His family and students are still grieving for him.

Juno completely collapsed and is crying everyday. She still takes proper care of herself, but only because she wants to deliver Hermes last child with no complications. If it is a boy, his name will be Apollo. If it is a girl, her name will be Artemis. Hermes decided on these names. It's Hermes last gift, to her. She will cherish it, with all her heart.

Ares, his favoured male student blames himself, for his coach's death. Although he wanted to confess to Minerva, after his match, he just couldn't handle to be together with her. She deserves something better. But he will take care of his coachs family and his students, who he sometimes saw as surrogate daughter. Because he would have wanted it, this way.

Minerva tries hard to be a supporting older sister and daughter, but she too is grieving heavily. Crying when no one is looking. But remaining strong in front of other people. So that her family and friends don't have to worry for her. She threw herself at studying, to get away from thinking too depressing thoughts. Of course, she still plays tennis, even if it is painful. After all, her father taught her. Tennis reminds her of him.

Akira tries her best to help Minerva, but she is often found tormenting other people. Her method of coping is taking out her problems on other people, after all. But when Minerva needs a shoulder to cry on, Akira always offers. And although Minerva doesn't want anyone to see her in this state, Akira is her best friend. And her best friend wants to cry too. So they offer each other a shoulder to cry on. And crying together is much mor consoling, than crying alone.

Diana closed herself of in her room and won't come out. Her food is always brought to her by her sister and placed in front of her door. Sometimes she comes out for the toilet or to take the food from in front of her door. But she always makes sure, that nobody is outside. She doesn't handle seperation well. So learning that she will never see her father again, never hear his voice again, never being given advice by him again, nearly destroyed her.

Akaya threw herself in tennis practise. Running, weight training... Anything to become better at tennis. Challenging other people, and humilating them to the core. Her tennis was getting more and more agressive by the day. Of course she still visits Diana. Sitting in front of her door and sometimes falling asleep there. Talking about anything. Just not mentioning Hermes. Sometimes she gets a response. Other times she was invited in the room to sit with Diana on the bed.

They were all hit by Hermes death. He was a constant. Always there. You never realize, what you had, before you lost it, they say.

They are absolutely right.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review.**

 **If I don't get a review, then I won't update.**

 **I need inspiration, ideas, suggestion, recomendation... I need help in bettering this story.**


	4. 4: Childhood training

**The not so normal part of Kirihara childhood**

"Akira, where are we?"

Akaya is very nervous. Her sister planned this training trip for a long time already. It's a sign, that this is going to be one of _those_ trips.

Trips where Akaya has a high probability to die.

The Kirihara siblings are once again traveling in some strange part in the world with overgrown trees and many beautifull, but suspicious looking plants. Green, green, green... Wherever Akaya is looking, she only seems to see the colour green. It's giving her an headache. Though the air is rather nice.

They travel if they aren't with the Glass girls. Always to another location for training. Unfortunately Minerva and Diana are never allowed to accompany them, when they leave for special training. It is the reason of many fights, between the girls. Especially, because Hermes trains them too, with Minerva and Diana. So shouldn't they all train together, like always?

But instead of training together the girls all have to split up. Therefore, there are many surprising challenges when they all challenge each other to tennis again, when they meet up.

The blondes of the quartet think, that the few surprising challenges are the cause of their seperate training. They think, they sometimes train seperately to develop themselves without any outside influence and this is the reason Akira and Akaya disappear sometimes.

They are wrong.

Akira and Akaya leave one week or just a few days in a month to train for their future involvement in their family business

Their family is in many branches of different fields active. A jack of all trades, some may say. Family members specialize afte a certain amount of time, but normally they are to learn many different things, until they inform their guardian in which branche they wish to work in the future.

Akira may just be 15, but she is a genius, who has gained a large amount of support from fully acknowledged from other family memebers. One of her rewards is the independence to care for herself and her sister, while her parents are working. This includes the right, to mould and educate Akaya howsoever she wants.

Akira plans to teach Akaya how to survie. After all, the ability to survive is needed in many fields of work.

Like the military.

"Akaya, call me One-sama. Just some time in another country destroyed your respect for me. So I will have to teach you proper respect again."

Okey, maybe the growth of her sister isn't the only reason why Akira forces Akaya to finish a training regime, that is normally done by older and more experienced family members and could be a death sentence for the younger one.

But damnit, Akira works hard to be respected and her own sister needs to be disciplined with an iron fist.

"We are in a jungle, Akira."

Particularly, because she doesn't seem to know when she needs to be silent.

Luckily, this jungle will sharpen Akayas poor, dull survival instincts.

If not... That would be bad, really bad.

"Yes. We are in a jungle. I am happy, that your observation ability isn't so bad anymore, like from 3 years ago."

"I was 6! And how was I supposed to know, that I could get kidnapped? I was 6, darn it! Why can't you just drop it? What are we doing here anyway? You are not going to abandon me to nature again... right?", Akaya shouted and with each sentence she grew more fearfull.

Akaya is a little bit jittery. Well, she did nearly get eaten by a huge animal, the last time she was out and about in a forest, all alone with nobody to help her.

"You will see.", Akira said with her signature smirk. Not that Akaya can see it. Akira has her back to Akaya and the child is following her older sister silently.

"See? I only see green plants!", Uhoh..., maybe Akaya should start thinking before speaking. Well, normally Diana would help her and stop her before she does something stupid. But Diana isn't with Akaya. She is all the way to Germany. Akaya regrets not taking Diana with her. Not that she would have been allowed to bring the blonde with her anyway, but maybe she could have hide her in the luggage? Speaking of luggage, Akaya regrets bringing so much with her on this trip. She should have packed more lightly, but better to be prepared and dragging a 50 kg baggage on a hike through a jungle, than missing necessaries to survive.

Suddenly Akaya starts to have a bad feeling. Akira is smiling her sadistic smile and hiding a sinister chuckle.

Suddenly, Akira turned to Akaya and takes something from her black bag.

"Alright here is far enough.", slipping her own bag to the ground, which is much more lighter than Akayas baggage, she started walking to her younger sister slowly. Between her two hands, Akira is stretching a thick, brown rope.

 _If there is a god then please save me_ , were Akayas last thoughts before Akira charged.

"What are you doing?... AHHHH!"

Akaya didn't really need to ask, but she hoped talking would stop or at least obstruct the inevitable. Poor girl.

"Akira! Let me down! "

"Too bad... I don't want do to that."

Akaya is tied on a tree. She is upside down, and is hanging in the air.

She is on the verge of tears. What if the ropes rip and she splatters on the ground?... A horrible thought, but she can't help it. She is a little afraid of heights after all. This is pure torture for her.

It doesn't help, that Akaya has an overactive imagination. It is the cause of many misunderstandings and accusations, which are so ridiculous, that Diana can't help, but be fondly exasperated of Akaya. There were so many situations, where Diana had to explain things to the jet-black haired girl properly, that Diana stopped to count the many misunderstandings Akaya caused. In fact, Diana has to take care of Akaya and deal with all the eccentrics, that the Tomboy picked up from her caretakers and her sadistic, but weird older sister, who picked her strange habbits from their parents and her many caretakers. Not that Diana cares, that she always has to look out for Akaya.

Akaya doesn't really need caretaking, considering that she can do all the housework herself and cook all meals properly since she was eight. Please take note, that learning cooking wasn't Akayas decision. It was learn or eat take out and poisonous food from the older Kirihara.

"Akira!" Cold-hearted woman! No matter, what Akaya does, be it begging, pleading or threatening, her older sister won't listen to the younger girl.

Well, Akira can blackmail and threaten better than loan sharks, so it is no wonder that Akaya has no effect on her older sis.

"I expect you out of those ropes and still alive when I come back.", Akira shouted up to the little girl int the ropes. She has an absolutely fake and sinister angelic smile on her face and Akaya swears later, she saw white feathers and a sparkly background behind Akira.

"Akira, please!", Akaya begs desperately and feels herself rapidly paling, when Akira turned on her heels and left slowly.

"Please call me One-sama, I don't want to waste my, time disciplining you everytime you disrespected me like this.", the older Kirihara said softly, while waving her hand gently.

"We live in Germany now! When in Germany, do as the germans do!", Yeah, this is the wrong saying, but who cares! Akaya has been calling Akira with her name since she was seven. This is clearly just to vent out some frustration. Since Hermes deaths, many things have changed. And Hermes death is the reason for many pent up negative emotions, that causes the Kirihara siblings bad behaviour.

For Akaya, it is the start of many violent tennis games and an explosive temperament, that only Akira, Diana and sometimes Minerva or Juno can calm down.

Akira has been acting especially sadistic to the people around her. Even Minerva can't stop Akira anymore, when Akira is blackmailing or torturing some people mentally and going overboard.

She is the cause of many mental scarring of different persons. The drunk driver, who was the reason for Hermes death was punished with special care. Minerva didn't even try to stop Akira.

"Doesn't mean we won't return back to Japan. And I do not want anyone to think, that I don't have your respect. What would your parents think if they find out how you call me by my first name?"

"No! Absolutely not! I will never leave Diana! Never ever!"

Akaya stopped listening, after hearing Akira speak about returning to Japan. Sure, Japan is her homeland, but Diana is in Germany and will stay in germany for a long time. Where Diana is, there is Akaya. This will always remain true. No matter what.

And Diana would see it as a betrayal if Akaya left her, after her father already did.

Diana has no proper comfort, besides Akaya. Minerva has to take care of Apollo, the newly born baby of the Glass household. Juno is too mentally unstable to do it alone and babies need more care, than a nine year old child. The resulting neglectment is not wanted, it just happened.

Therefore, it can't be denied that Minervas and Dianas formely relationship suffered greatly.

Minerva is drowning in duties to her family and school work. Her only consolation is Akira, as her crush and first love Ares would still help out, but wouldn't look at Minerva willingly anymore.

Ares thinks Hermes death is his fault, and he concludes he doesn't deserve to be with Minerva. Being rejected by her first love is another great suffering, that Minerva has to bear.

"Now I have to go. Please stay alive!", Akira has to return and help out Minerva soon. The Glass household only consists of woman now and she doesn't trust Ares to take care of the Glass properly anymore. She needs more money to support them, so she needs more victims.

Though Minerva doesn't want to accept charity, Akira claims it isn't charity it is supporting the family. The Kiriharas and Glass moved together in a home, to save money. The main income of the Glass family was Hermes and Juno is a blind housewife. Akira just had to support them.

"Akira! Akira? You are not really leaving, are you?... Nee-san?", whimpering softly Akaya feals dread fill her stomach. Partly she is glad that Akira left. Who would be there for the Glass family, in their most vulnerable moment, when they are in the dangerous jungle? Sure, Ares would be responsible and capable enough, but he made Minerva cry. To Akaya this is a serious crime, and such people should never be trusted in her opinion. Making a girl cry is the worst.

Wiggling like crazy in the ropes, she starts swinging in the air.

"Ugh... I am sick."

After muttering this to herself, she started vomiting. Then she wiggled her hand to her pocket and cut the ropes with a cutter slowly, enough that she can move better.

Screw her phobia, she is a Kirihara and she can ignore her fear for now.

She needs to return besides Diana. The blond would needlessly worry for Akaya again. This is unacceptable in Akayas opinion. She hates making Diana disappointed or worried. She just can't do that. She would dispise herself if she did that.

Freeing her hand, she starts swinging again, then she grabbed for the thick branches in the tree.

Heaving herself on the branch, she got rid of the ropes on her body. Looking down to the ground Akaya starts to feel dizzy.

"So high...", she mutters to herself. Her eyes get swirly and she hugs the tree in fear.

Now how will the girl get down?


	5. 5: Jungle

**Disclaimer: Prince of tennis doesn't belong to me.**

 **Critize me if you want. I need serious help for improvement.**

* * *

 **Jungle**

"I wonder where Aya is. I hope she is alright. Just suddenly disappearing without informing me personally. How cruel of her.", Diana muttered in front of her mirror. She has bags under her eyes and looks really tired.

 _Leaving my side_ , these words echoe through Dianas mind. After her fathers death, she found out she has some issues with being alone. She is getting clingy, but Akaya doesn't care. They are a pair. They are meant to be together. They love each other.

Not the sinfull kind. Their love is special and one of a kind. It is innocent. It is friendship, which is greater than any romantic relationship and resembles a deep unconditional family love.

* * *

Walking out of her room, Diana sees Akira coming up the stairs.

"Akira, where is Aya?", Diana asks worriedly. Diana needs Akaya. But Akaya is gone again.

 _She can't leave me alone, I need her,_ thinks Diana everytime she can't find Akaya, like right now.

"Doing some necessary training.", Akira says with an angelic smile. But Diana is not fooled. She has known Akira for 4 years already. She knows it means, that Akaya is in deep trouble. Maybe she is training, but to the younger girls this training seems more like torture to them. If Diana didn't know that Akaya is always watched, even if she is training out in the wilderness, she would have thought of a plan how to seperate Akira and Akaya already. Akaya is Akiras little sister, sure. But Aya, Akayas nickname from Diana, belongs to Diana. Children are terribly possessive, especially of friends. They are best friends. Diana won't let anything, even blood relations come between her and Aya. Nor would she let anything hurt Aya.

Though it is good, that Akira thinks so too. Proof is the secret room, with lots of monitors, that always films Akaya from different angles.

It was creepy, finding out that your best friends older sister was stalking her younger sister. It is a little worrying, that Diana is glad, that there is a room, where she can watch Akaya wherever she is.

"Can't I join her?", Diana sounds like a helpless little girl, maybe because she is and doesn't just want to see Akaya through a monitor. She is still young and needs her best friend.

The thought that death could claim someone from her family shocked her. She knows about death, but she never thought it could happen so fast. And Akaya is a constant. Always there and comforting. Akaya is Dianas Angel. Children and teenager can be, admittedly very dramatic, but Akaya sees Diana as her everything. The relationship is very complicated... To them, the highest priority is tennis and each other. Which is a little coldhearted towards their families, but they can't help it.

Maybe it makes them to bad humans, but at least the rest of the family is a close second. This thought comforts them a little, when they think about the standing of their own family in their minds.

"No, it's family tradition to absolve the training alone. I am sorry. You can't join her.", Akira sounded out deploringly. But secretly Akira thinks, that her sister and Diana can't continue to be so depending on each other. If they continue like this, they will reject everyone else besides each other. Minerva and Diana are having a difficult time and if Diana won't let her older sister in her heart anymore, then Mine would be so disappointed and sad. Akira admitts, that she wouldn't like it if her own sister distanced herself from her too.

Sepperating Akaya and Diana now was necessary.

"Oh", Diana lets out a frustrated sigh. Akira feels bad. It is not like she and Minerva got forcibly sepperatet. Their relationship is like their younger sisters after all. But Diana and Akaya are too young to fully comprehend, what they are doing wrong. They are shoving everyone else besides each other away. Akira had to do something.

"Diana, why don't you try something outside of tennis? Akaya practices many other activities besides tennis and she always tries out new things. Not to forget, she takes part on the japanese curriculum on her extra time at home."

The truth is, that Akaya does these other activities on insistence. If Akaya had the choice, she would stop all other side activities and continue to play tennis only. But tennis isn't the only thing a Kirihara should be capable of. The things Akira does for her sister. It is difficult to devise a schedule, where Akayas grades won't drop, where Akaya is prepared to join the family business, where her are activities all balanced out and where she can still play tennis to her hearts content.

"Like what?", Diana says confusedly. Sure she knows Akaya has to do a lot of stuff and practice many different things for her future, and she joins her often on these activities, like learning a new intrument. Personally, Diana thinks the harp is a beautyfull instrument. She still practices it, while Akaya prefers and practices the koto. It is surprising, but Akaya says she needs it to practice controll. This is why she practices the shakuhachi or better known as the bamboo flute, too. It's all about controll. Naturally Akaya does it for tennis, but she could be a good musician should she drop the sport.

"This is going to be fun... Mine! Your sister wants to have some fu~n!", Akira says with a sinister smile. Minerva does many things with Akira. Of course she would often join Akira in her activities, besides tennis. Akira is part of the Kirihara too after all and working in some branches of the family business already, proves that she has many skills even.

And thus Diana spend the rest of the week with her sister and Akira, though it was awkward at first. Dianas and Minervas relationship is difficult after all, not to mention they still have to take care of Apollo, their newly born brother and their mother Juno, who is still suffering after her husbands and their fathers death.

Though after Diana spend some time alone with her new born brother she understood, that she wasn't neglected. Apollo is a newborn and needs more attention than a child. Her mother isn't in the best condition too. So Diana does what she does best. Forgiving and loving. She loves her family, but she still misses Akaya, though.

Accordingly Dianas and Minervas relationship recovered, though they would still never be as close again as they were before. Too many things changed and are changing.

* * *

"AHHHH!", Akaya shouted while still clinging to the tree. She thinks it is frustrating how she can't seem to muster the courage to climb down. _It's easy,_ she tells herself _, just don't look down. I can do this._ She is afraid, but damnit, she is Kirihara Akaya! Nothing will bring her down, especially the distance between her and the sweet ground. Her fear always transform to anger and hatred at her own weakness, thus she cursed at everything, that so much as came to her thoughts. Frustrated feelings are building up in her and these gave her strength.

Additionally, Akaya is hungry. She hasn't eaten since yesterday.

Hunger was another force, that compeled Akaya to climb down slowly, it felt like years have passed after she finally reached the ground. Biting her lip, Akaya holds her anger back. Fisting her hands, she gave a strong cry out, to release her build up emotions. The silent jungle gave her an opportunity to think, without anyone distracting her from her dark and depressing thoughts. Like Hermes death. She is still dwelling on it. Although she is glad, that Diana got sick and couldn't go with her father into that death trap called a car. She always hated those transportation means, for they would always make her sick.

Thank god, Akira allowed the luggage to stay with Akaya. Akaya's bag lay forgotten on the ground. The last time, Akira took her younger sisters luggage with her and Akaya had to search for her own food. Through that trip, Akaya learned to never eat suspicious looking mushrooms, if you don't want to hallucinate about crazy things. Crazy things like imagine a zebra reading a book on a rocking chair and smoking grass in front of your face...

Opening her bag, Akaya makes a mental list of all the things she has.

Provision for 3 days if she rations her food. Books about hunting, plants and surviving in nature. Some knives and pots. Two change of clothes. Two tennis rackets and a huge supply of tennis balls.

All these things so Akaya may survive.

 _I hope I can go home soon_ , Akaya said after sighing despairingly. Then she started to search for a cave or something like that. A super huge tree would be alright too, she supposes. Just a place to stay for some nights.

* * *

Diana sneaks into Akira's room secretly. The door is, like always locked. However, today Diana is well-prepared. The last week, Diana has learned how to pick many different locks. She knew that the Kirihara learned strange things, though she never knew lock-picking was one of the obligatory skills, that every Kirihara has to learn.

Well, it is usefull. It is proven through the many times, that Akaya forgot her house key at home, when the Glass and Kirihara still lived seperately and nobody was there to open her the door. Because she would always invite Diana over, Diana always witnessed how Akaya picked the lock. What concerns her, was that Akaya knew how to pick her own lock since she was six or sooner. Diana is sure, that Akaya shouldn't have such a strange skill.

* * *

Finally in Akira's room Diana walked in and to the book shelf on the right and shoved it lightly from its former place. Behind that shelf was a small door and Diana picked its lock.

At last Diana is in Akira's secret monitor room.

On every monitor, Diana could see Akaya from different angles. Shoving her own unease aside, she approached them.

Diana mourned the lack of audio. She wants to hear whatever Akaya is currently talking to herself about. _Well, at least she seems to be alright, even if she seems to be a little enraged._

Akaya's skin is turning redder and redder, her hair is turning white and her eyes are turning red. Diana is worried, because she witnessed this occassionally when Akaya became angry and angrier. Previously she was occupied with her own sorrow about her fathers death, so she didn't notice at first, but Akaya is changing. And it's scaring her a little.

Akaya put a fellow club mate to the hospital before her trip. The injuries were awful. Only Diana could stop Akaya to do more damage. It nearly caused an arguement, but they ignored it. At that time they just needed each other too much.

Diana feels bad, because of Akaya's strange upbringing through her sister, they notice, that their morals are sometimes completely different.

An example would be violence. On the one hand Akaya and Akiras think as long as they don't go too far and don't get in trouble with the authorities, then it's alright. On the other hand, Diana and Minerva have a complete aversion to it.

The moral is cause for many fights, but in the end, the friendship wins and they continue to stay toghether. Though the Kirihara's screwed up morals are never brought up again, after a fight, that nearly destroyed all good relations between the Kiriharas' and Glass families.

Diana has to admitt to herself, she would prefer a violent Akaya by her side to no Akaya at all.

* * *

Akaya is completely silent. If she does this right, her prey won't have to suffer long.

Throwing up her tennis ball, she hits it with her racket and targets the small bird on the tree, while she herself stands on a branch on another tree. Fear has to be overcome, though her knees are still shaking a little because of how high up she is.

For a 9 year old girl, Akaya is very strong and precise, so it is a small wonder, that the ball hits the neck of the bird and consequently breaks it. The bird died instantly.

The first time she tried that, she was too noisy/loud or too unprecise and her prey escaped, scared of by Akaya's ineptness. Today she is a master at this and skillfully kills her prey with tennis.

"Sorry, birdy. I have to survive, too."

After that, she shakily climbed up the other tree and took the eggs out of the birds nest.

Today she won't have to hungry. And if she looks a little smug, then no one can blame her. She worked hard for her skill, even if she was uncomfortable with this at first.

Good, that her sister made her play many violent games and watching gory movies every evening for 6 months straight, was all necessary to harden her heart.

* * *

Diana knows she has to leave the monitor room, because Akira is going to come home soon. But she can't help to be morbidly fascinated by Akayas hunting style.

She wonders if she should try that too. Akaya is getting further and further ahead of her in tennis and she refuses to be left behind. Though she feels an unpleasant emotion in her stomach, while looking at the bird, that Akaya is preparing.

Surpressing tears for the bird, she shoved her grief aside.

 _Everything dies._

 _Death is inevitable._

 _It's scary._

 _Daddy didn't suffer, when he ..._

 _They said so._

Taking one last glance at the food, Akaya is preparing, she turned and ran. She couldn't take it anymore. She ran out of the room without looking back.

* * *

"Hello, Akaya. How was your vacation?", Akira asked her sister with an angelic smile.

"It was more pleasant, than the last.", Akaya said with a smug smirk on her face and an arrogant tilt to her head. Oh yes, she is getting better and better. Moreover she made peace with Hermes death. She will meet him later, when she dies. And apologize to all the animals she has eaten, though she already does this in her head.

She's not a coldhearted bi**, she just has some fu**** up morals.

"Very good, very good. Let`s go home."

The older of the duo looks proud and smugly thinks, how great her sister will be. Though, Akaya still needs more torture or training and disciplining.

On the way out of the jungle Akira lectures Akaya about different things. Be it history or other lessons. For example, the last time Akira lectured Akaya on the way home, she talked about manners.

"Oh, by the way, we are going back to Japan.", Akira drops casually, while they exit the jungle.


End file.
